Home
by PinkFLashAttaCK
Summary: It was a year since he'd left Miami for his tour. It was six months since they'd last spoken to each other. Now, he's back. Finally, he's back. One-shot. Auslly. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.


**Title: Home**

**Summary: It was a year since he'd left Miami for his tour. It was six months since they'd last spoken to eachother. Now, he's back. Finally, he's back. One-shot. Auslly. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.**

**A/N: Hey hey! :D Stephanie here. I'm obsessed - yes, obsessed - with Austin & Ally. And if you read any of those P&F fanfictions, you probably recognize me. But, I bet 10$ that you have no clue who I am. I hope you like this story, and It's inspiration from the song 'A** Back Home' By Gym Class Heroes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally, the song 'A** Back Home', or 'Worldwide' by Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p><em>'I don't know where you're goin',<em>

_or when you're comin' home._

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door,_

_For one more chance to hold you close._

_I don't know where you're goin',_

_Just get yourself back home._

* * *

><p>It was a typical June afternoon at Sonic Boom with Ally staring blankly into her songbook. The music store was fresh out of customers, yet she wasn't sure why; It was normally crowded during these hours. Though, she couldn't exactly complain since her father left her in charge for a Tuba Convention. The chocolated-haired girl doodled lightly into a page, her chin held up by the palm of her hand. The letters 'A.M + A.D' covered half of the page, not to mention the multi-sized hearts surrounding them. All was quiet until,<p>

"Guess who got a job at Lacy's?"

Ally looked up from her drawing to find her best friend, Trish, wearing a paper-white t-shirt with 'LACY'S' wrote across the stomach. In all the uniforms she's ever had to wear, Ally noticed this one happened to be the most normal looking. A smile spread across her face, "Hm, Zac Efron?"

Trish playfully rolled her eyes, sensing the clear sarcasm in her best friend's voice. The latino girl walked over to the counter, peeking down at the page in Ally's book. "Whatcha drawin', Miss Dawson?" Before she could make out what the exact letters were, Ally slammed the book closed, a tinted pink color covering both cheeks. "Nothing.."

With the speed of blinking an eye, Trish snatched the book from her friend, flipping quickly throughout the pages. Ignoring Ally's constant pleads for her to hand back the brown journal, she found the last page she was on. But, when she noticed what was written, Trish automatically wished she hadn't seen it. Ally's cheeks darkened.

"You really miss him, huh?"

The answer was obvious by just looking at the doodle. It was even more clear by the way her friend ignored the question and instead took back her book, muttering a toneless, "Don't touch my book..."

She sighed as she watched Ally grip the book tightly, her knuckles almost turning pale white. A few silvery tears began to form at the edges of her eyes, but she blinked them away, along with the lump that made it's way into her throat. "It's not like he's gonna be gone forever, Alls. It's just a tour, he'll be back soon."

"That's what he said the night he left. Which was today, a year ago." Ally replied.

Trish felt strong sympathy for her friend. Austin Moon, the over-night sensation, had left on this exact day for his, 'Party Around The World' tour. He was supposed to be back over 6 months ago, never expecting to be gone for a whole year. And when he called Ally to tell the news, she wasn't too happy. Or happy at all.

_"You said it wasn't going to be too long. You even promised!" _

_"I know, Ally, I know what I said & I know what I promised. But this is a huge thing for me! I'm finally getting my big break!"_

_"Oh, well, now I understand. All you even care about is your stupid career! Did you even think of how I'd feel? Or how Dez & Trish feel about this?"_

_"I thought you guys would be happy for me!"_

_"We are! I just.. I just wish you would've put in some thought before you automatically took the deal."_

_"Ally, please..."_

_"Save it."_

6 months ago was the last time they spoke. Trish & Dez barely ever talked about Austin around Ally, knowing how much it hurt her. Whenever the word would slip, they both could easily see how fast her happy atittude would fade into an emotionless poker face. So, ever since the 'incident', they'd try carefully to avoid a conversation about the bleach-blonde boy.

Thankfully, the tension in the room was cut by a red-headed boy waltzing into Sonic Boom with a corndog hat & tennis racket. "Hey, Ally. Hey, Trish." He greeted with a soft smile on his face. Ally dropped her sad expression with a sweet grin, "Hey Dez. Uh, what's with the - ?" She asked, pointing towards her head, only to be cut off, "I found it on the bus next to this tennis racket." Trish gave him a weird look, "But you don't even play tennis."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna learn! Duh!" He replied. Trish raised a brow.

"So, Ally, are you gonna be free tonight?" Dez asked casually, pushing his palms down on the counter. She looked up at him, "Uh, yeah, I think so, wh - ?" She was again cut off by the ginger, "Great! Meet me & Trish at the Mall Foodcourt at exactly seven-thirty, we've got a surprise for you."

Trish furrowed both brows, "What are you - ?" She never finished her sentence, because two arms began dragging her from the store until they were both out the door of Sonic Boom. Ally stared, very much confused & alittle weirded out.

"Stop - dragging - me!" The curly brunette complained, pulling her arms away from Dez's hold. "What 'surprise' were you talking about? We don't have anything planned!"

"Just listen!" He cried as they walked farther from the music store. When Dez was sure enough that Ally wasn't going to be following them any time soon, he leaned in & whispered a plan into her ear. As the words flowed, a grin slowly crept across her face.

"You really think that's going to work?" She asked. He nodded, exclaiming that it was fool-proof. "Well, let's go get everything ready, then!"

"Wait, don't you have to get back to Lacy's?"

She shrugged carelessly, "My break ended 2 hours ago. I'm gonna be fired, anyway."

/ .xx. /

Ally didn't know what this whole surprise thing was about. Trish avoided nearly all her calls & only answered limited amounts of text messages, despite the fact that she'd sent at least 100 an hour. And no matter how many times she'd tried to ask Dez - he actually answered her call - he wouldn't budge. Even when she'd threatend to eat Benjamin! _'Must really be important, then,' _She thought to herself.

At exactly seven-thirty, on the dot, she made her way to the mall foodcourt. A large stage was set up & everything, covering up most of the place. Noticing how many people were actually there - probably a few thousands - something clicked into her mind. _'This couldn't be...? No, no, It couldn't..' _She told herself, debating back & forth. Could it really be who she thinks it is? Is this the surprise her friends were talking about?

The constant bickering in her mind was interrupted, "Hey, Ally!" It was just Trish, of course. "Trish, what is all this? Whose performing?" Ally asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Trust me, you'll love it," The sound of giddy-ness & excitement filled her ears.

Before Ally could reply, the sound of enthusiastic screaming and cheering surrounded the two until a familiar figure walked onto the stage. _'Is that...?'_ She mentally wondered, eyes suddenly turning wide.

"Hey, everyone! I'm going to be performing the song, Worldwide, written and dedicated to Ally Dawson, hope you like it," The familiar voice rang into the microphone, creating an even louder amount of cheering.

Ally stared, wide-eyed. 'Worldwide' was the song she'd written the night Austin called her to tell her about the tour being extended. But, she never even showed him the song; They'd lost contact afterwards. How'd he get it?

Trish turned to her friend & noticed the surprised look in her eyes, "I found the song in your songbook. I know you always tell us not to touch your book, but I couldn't help it." She admitted sheepishly. Trish expected a stern glare & lecture on privacy, but it never came.

_'Ooh.._

_Wait a minute, before you tell me anything, how was your day?_

_'Cause I've been missin' you by my side, yeah._

_Did I awake you outta your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep._

_You calm me down, there's somethin' 'bout the sound of your voice..._

_I-I-I-I'm never, never, never as far away as it may seem, no._

_Soon we'll be together,_

_We'll pick up right where we left off._

_Paris, London, Tokyo,_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do,_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night..)_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye, baby, _

_Won't be long._

_You're the one that I'm waiting on,_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

_Girl, I'll be thinkin' about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinkin' about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.._

_(Girl, I'll be thinkin' about you..)_

_Yes.. I may.. meet a million pretty girls that know my name.._

_But don't you worry, 'cause you have my heart.._

The song ended, leading to thousands of chanting & yelling, "Encore! Encore!" But Ally managed to tune out the sound of it. She shifted eyes from the performer on stage to Trish, who was smiling straight to her friend. "Did you know he'd be coming this whole time?" She managed to yell above the noise.

"Dez knew, but he & Austin wanted to surprise you!" Trish noticed how odd it was to say Austin's name to Ally since it'd been quite sometime since the last time she had. Though, she didn't seem phased by the word anymore. Instead, her eyes went back to the boy on stage, who was now making his way down from it.

His eyes locked to hers and a wide smile spread across his lips.

"I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>If you hadn't noticed, Lacy's is a parody of Macy's. I hope you enjoyed this clearly rushed one-shot. :P Byebyee.<strong>

**PFL.**


End file.
